Situaciones en la Cama
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Todo se desarrolla en el mutuo punto de encuentro que siempre tendrá una pareja: La cama. Vamos desde la ternura hasta la pasión. De la tristeza a la sutileza para dar lugar a la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro. ¡Daremos un giro de tour completo por el mundo marital de una pareja de enamorados! ["Esta Historia Participa en la Semana Zhurrick del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


…

**["Este Capítulo Participa en la Semana Zhurrick del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot normal y sencillo, pero se transformó en un long-fic =D

Salí de mi casa, di un paseo en carnaval, tenía esto listo, y cuando regresara a casa, lo publicaría, le dí mi revisada en busca de errores, pero de repente estaba escribiendo aún más, así que, ya que tuve una lluvia de ideas (¡Por fin una lluvia de ideas!) No pude evitar la tentación de continuar con una linda trama :3

Hola a todo el mundo que se pasa por aquí! (sólo mi fiel Humpty aparece en el escenario y aplaude) Esta en mi VIGÉSIMA historia publicada TTuTT estoy tan orgullosa de mí misma.

Y aquí vengo yo con mi nuevo invento, espero que me comenten inclusive, no puedo resistirme a esta pareja, me parecieron tan lindos al final, más humanos mutuamente, espero que les guste lo que he creado y me hagan saber sus opiniones.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Todo se desarrolla en el mutuo punto de encuentro que siempre tendrá una pareja: La cama. Vamos desde la ternura hasta la pasión. De la tristeza a la sutileza para dar lugar a la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro. ¡Daremos un giro de tour completo por el mundo marital de una pareja de enamorados!

**Rated T:** ¡Advierto la presencia de una sensualidad inminente!

La pareja principal será **Zhu Li Moon **&amp; **Iknik Blackstone Varrick**, (naturalmente) es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos =3 ¡que emoción! Así que ténganme paciencia (yo me estoy muriendo de la alegría interna, es tanta, que parece que explotaré). Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, un poco de mi toque ese que me encanta, y hacer como si la serie continuara :)

_¡Espero que disfruten de los Especiales de la Semana!_

* * *

…

**Situaciones en la Cama**

Situación I

Despertar a su Lado

…

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Suspirar era lo único que podía hacer en momentos como aquellos.

Despertó apenas quince minutos antes, eran las 4:55 de la mañana, y Varrick, emocionado por un nuevo proyecto, se había quedado en vela hasta pasada la media noche sin permitírselo a ella. Refunfuñando, no tuvo que hacer más que darle la razón, toda la semana estaban en ese plan, y en su nuevo estado, no podía excederse tanto como su enérgico esposo. Por lo mismo, tenía que disfrutar de aquel momento en todo su esplendor, observarlo durmiendo era algo muy poco común. Zhu Li se acomodó mejor de su costado derecho, así estaba completamente frente a él, para delinear con su maravillados ojos aquella esplendorosa y gallarda figura.

Soltó una risilla en su mente con ese pensamiento, para muchas otras mujeres, su marido era atractivo solamente por su bolsillo, pero para ella no, y menos ahora. Se permitió colocar en su sitio los cabellos sin fijador en su lugar… Suspiró de nuevo, si él se dejara el cabello al natural más seguido, ¡Pero mejor no! Tendría que salir con un arma junto a él para que las fieras retorcidas que ignoraban que ese era su hombre, de estado civil casado, se abalanzaran sobre él, hambrientas como locas. Que siguiera saliendo con un cabello bien peinado a la selva de cemento, y que ese estilo denominado por ella misma como "el Varrick dormitando" quedase sólo para ella.

Parecía ocho años más joven, con la expresión relajada, sin parecer tan diablillo, en el resplandor de los veinteañeros. No podía evitar comparar esa expresión con su mirada al proponerle matrimonio: un tanto insegura, sin llegar a estar arrugada, quizás un poco despeinado por el stress de salvar al mundo; con ojos suplicantes y adorables, sus labios estaban serios, como a ella más le encantaba, esos labios podían dar a entender muchas cosas, muchas más de las técnicas y alocadas palabras que salían de allí o las pícaras sonrisas que ofrecía el millonario a casi todo aquel que pasase por su lado, oh, suspiró, tenía a su lado un hombre tan elemental pero tan detallista.

Zhu Li volvió a sentirse emocionada, era increíble el cómo, con tan sólo pensar en él, su corazón se aceleraba. Menuda situación en la que se había metido, no era parte de ningún plan enamorarse de su jefe, pero aun así, había sucedido, y gracias a todos los espíritus, era recíproco.

Pues aquel bello ejemplar con el cual juntaba su frente a la suya, no era del tipo sentimental descontrolado romántico, todo lo contrario, sus elogios eran singulares, mayormente referidos a la ciencia o refranes diarios. _"Tu forma de hacer la cosa hoy, Zhu Li, me dejó sin aires."_ Fue lo dicho en público por él en la cena de la noche anterior. Era precisamente ese tipo de puntualizaciones las que quería resaltar.

Cabe afirmar, que todos los presentes, para nada inocentes, habían enrojecido. Pero ella había contestado con un _"gracias querido"_ y no había dado indicios de que _eso_ en verdad se refiriera a eso. En verdad, _eso_ podía ser cualquier pequeño detalle, pero, era la forma especial de él de decirle las cosas, un lenguaje interno que ellos compartían, que gozaban, y que utilizaban muchas veces para carcajearse en privado por las caras de los testigos de declaraciones tan infrecuentes en la sociedad civilizada.

Había sido bendecida con una relación especial, con un equilibrio de responsabilidades en el cual habían trabajado, y con un amor tan grande que compartían, como el cielo y el océano. Volvió a suspirar.

Pronto saldría el sol, y por ende ya los primeros trabajadores de la ciudad salían de casa… Unos apresurados, otros a tiempo. Era para ella de tan gloriosa fortuna poder quedarse en cama con su compañero de vida… Observó por un momento la ventana, agradeciendo haber pasado las cortinas en la noche. Luego, se apoyó un poco sobre su codo, para asegurarse de que su esposo estuviera bien arropado por las sabanas, para su divertida preocupación marital, no lo estaba.

Con sutileza, se inclinó un poco sobre él, y terminó de acomodar bien sus pies, y cubrir por completo los congelados miembros, Zhu Li se sintió victoriosa, pero esa sensación quedo desplazada por un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa: Varrick se había abrazado como un bebé contra su pecho, lo cual implicaba que había pegado sus pies congelados a los suyos.

La ternura por las acciones del susodicho fue lo único que menguo su molestia, suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por estar embelesada. Suspiró pidiendo paciencia, debía esperar un rato hasta que la temperatura de su amado se igualará a la suya, así que intentó encontrar algún indicio de agrado en el frío repentino que por el momento experimentaba.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, la morena se dedicó a maravillarse por la belleza del amanecer, a través de la fina tela de seda, podía aprecia con claridad como el oscuro cielo se iba aclarando como si estuviera siendo delicadamente pintado por los espíritus, y los mismos mencionados, empezaban a surcar los vientos, para compartir con la población las rutinas que alguno de ellos compartían. Como un pequeño amiguito que se posaba en la ventana, y en la rejilla de la misma, hacía nacer una liana llena de minúsculas flores silvestres.

Generosos, era una palabra que les describía bien, y Zhu Li no pudo entender cómo hubo un tiempo en los que no eran aceptados o querían utilizarlos para sus propios intereses. Suspiró. Es más oscuro antes del amanecer, se dice, y es verdad, Avatar Korra había tenido su último debut luchando por el destino del mundo hacía a tres años, de la que casi no vive para contarlo, pero con lo cual había conseguido aquella nueva era de paz y maravillas.

Ellos mismos se estaban acostumbrando a aquella buena vida. Queriendo superar los miedos que proporciona los términos utópicos que de vez en cuando los medios utilizaban para causar controversia. El ser humano casi nunca está feliz con lo que tiene.

Refunfuño un poco, estaba filosofando demasiado, estaba siendo apretada demasiado, y le estaba entrando hambre.

Abrazó a Varrick de vuelta haciendo carita de puchero, tenía antojo de chocolate, sí, helado de chocolate, no, mejor aún, quería un emparedado de tocino, queso, miel, mermelada de durazno, huevos y papas fritas por dentro. Oh sí, que bien sonaba eso.

Su estómago dejó salir un refunfuño personal, se estaba quejando. Una pequeña risilla le sorprendió, Varrick había despertado.

– Zhu Li… – Presto atención a lo que diría. – No me dejas respirar, amor. – Dejando salir una sonrisa de travesura, Zhu Li dejó que su esposo se separara un poco de ella y tomara aire. Varrick le sonrió de vuelta, mientras le daba los buenos días con un beso enamorado.

Cuánto amaba a su mujer, y se sentiría el hombre más afortunado en la faz del mundo terrenal y espiritual por haber podido casase con un ser tan fantástico. Protectora, cariñosa, atenta, entusiasta, fuerte, perfecta; tenía incluso muchas otras cualidades que ni el mismo podía enumerar, y su corazón dio un vuelco de regocijo con contemplarla a su lado, en aquella apacible mañana.

Con toda su felicidad desbordando, abrazó con todo y pies a su esposa, adoraba que cada vez que abría sus párpados al despertar ella estuviera allí: con su cabello suelto enmarcando su bello rostro, con sus labios sensuales pronunciando su nombre, con sus manos amorosas dándole un abrazo, con el bello color de sus ojos, susurrándoles su amor.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como _alguien_ demostraba su incomodidad, posicionó mejor su mano en el abdomen de su mujer, allí, su pequeña criatura con cinco meses en el horno daba a entender que ya era hora del desayuno.

– ¡Eh, pequeña fiera! – Llamó Varrick la atención. – Que papá quiere pasar un poco de tiempo con mamá. – Enternecida y risueña, Zhu Li se aclaró la garganta, y expresó con voz diminuta:

– Pero papi, tú ya tuviste tres años para eso. – Varrick volteó de inmediato su mirada concentrada en el vientre para observar a su mujer, le sonrió como un niño: mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, lo cual hacía ver un poco gracioso el corte de su bigote.

Zhu Li le besó por desprevenido, luego, acomodó sus cabellos. Varrick se dejó mimar, y adoró como ella peinaba sus bigotes con sus pulgares, con mucho detalle, también depósito un beso en su frente.

Era el turno de él, se acomodó en posición india, puso su almohada sobre la de Zhu Li para levantarla a ella un poco más y que estuviera más cómoda, luego de eso, le dio un beso, inhaló el aroma de su cuello y su cabello, y le susurró lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana.

Acomodó un poco los largos cabellos, sonriendo con agradecimiento, levantó un poco el borde de la delicada camisa de seda blanca de ella para darle un beso directamente a su vientre. No era un redondo muy grande, de hecho, la barriga casi no se hacía notar del todo, pero Varrick estaba extasiado porque ya lo hiciera, iría por allí y exclamaría:

_¡Eh, Miren! ¡Esto es lo que el gran Varrick ha creado! _

Zhu Li acarició sus cabellos, él se dedicó a colocar su oreja en el lugar donde sentía al bebé.

– El niño está algo inquieto hoy. – Comentó.

– Yo insisto de que es una niña, tesoro. – Contestó Zhu Li. Su esposo le miró con cierta cara queja.

– Pero si es niña… – Zhu Li vio cómo su hormonal compañero se alteraba con cierto destello de depresión. – Entonces otro hombre se la llevara de mi lado. – Ella le miro compresiva.

– Pero al menos la tendrás unos quince años mínimo, mi cielo. – Varrick le miró con cara de cachorro. – Y estoy segura que será la nena de papá todo ese tiempo. – Varrick le abrazó con cuidado.

– Tres años ya han pasado, y siento que nunca me cansaré de ti, amor. – Ella sonrió por decimosexta vez en aquella mañana.

– Me alegro de eso, porque yo tampoco me agobio. – Susurró a su oído.

El momento fue decorado con el gruñido que ahora provenía de la tripa del moreno.

– Parece que ya somos tres los que reclamamos por el desayuno. –.

– Ya el sol está arriba. – Observó por la ventana.

– ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – Preguntó Varrick mientras se levantaba. Ella, gustosa, le expuso sin pudor alguno la buena y jugosa lista mental de aperitivos que deseaba; un poco atormentado, su pareja bajó las escaleras a por ello, y media hora después, regreso con una bandeja con lo pedido.

En ese tiempo, Zhu Li hacía una conspiración entre mujeres con su _niña_, mientras de una u otra forma le describía lo sabroso que era todo lo que exigía. Le sonrió a su marido con emoción, dejo de lado la bebida y se concentró en el sándwich.

– Sin importar si es niño o niña, creo que lo haremos bien. – Dijo ella dándose una pausa entre la comida.

– Después de todo, este retoño es nuestro proyecto más importante. – Le guiño el ojo en respuesta su amado. Se tomó poco a poco el simple jugo de naranja que ella antes había rechazado, y para sus adentros, deseó un batido de banana, mango, piña pelada y azúcar. Con un poco de pescado frito para después.

Entre antojos, ternura, películas, bostezos y los planos del actual proyecto-idea de Varrick, transcurrió sin problemas aquella dulce mañana. Marido y mujer disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y ayuda.

Esperaban hacer _eso_ el uno junto al otro, así de dulcemente, por el resto de sus vidas.

…

**Fin de la Situación I "Despertando a su Lado"**

…

* * *

Termine =D

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, como salí un poco estos dos días, se me oxigeno el cerebro (milagro) y tengo un montón de situaciones en las que los quiero someter a estos dos, quizás si me pega la loquera (muy probable que pase) me inspire de escribir algo con un tono un poco más… rojito sexy…

Pero en fin, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mi penosa existencia y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Esta historia se la dedico a todos aquellos que esperaban que por fin subiera un Zhurrick! A Humpty especialmente, quien es para mí un gran aliento y su carisma cautiva a cualquiera ;3 Quien siempre ha estado apoyándome, los valorizo mucho a todos! Gracias por leerme.

Con gran cariño!

**Marianita-chan =3**

…

"_**Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.

…


End file.
